Songs of Magical World
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Summary in the title. Songs-alteration about different characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts' Houses (Факультеты Хогвартса)

(по песне «Из чего же, из чего же из чего же...»)

Из чего же, из чего же из чего же  
Сделаны все рэйвенкловцы?  
Из уменья, из стремленья,  
Из ученья и пониманья  
Сделаны все рэйвенкловцы.

Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла (припев, «ла» повторяется 15 раз).

Из чего же, из чего же из чего же  
Сделаны все хаффлпаффцы?  
Из терпенья, из старанья,  
Из трудолюбия, прилежанья  
Сделаны все хаффлпаффцы.

Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла.

Из чего же, из чего же из чего же  
Сделаны все слизеринцы?  
Из насмешек, из ухмылок,  
Из заклятий страшных, вредилок  
Сделаны все слизеринцы.

Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла.

Из чего же, из чего же из чего же  
Сделаны мы, гриффиндорцы?  
Из спасений, из везений,  
Из бесстрашья, контрзаклятий  
Сделаны мы, гриффиндорцы.

Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла.


	2. Chapter 2

Альбус (по песне «Мои года»).

Пусть я давно уж поседел,  
Мне Реддла нечего пугаться.  
Учить его был мой удел,  
Студенты все - моё богатство.  
Пусть я давно уж поседел,  
Учить его был мой удел,  
Студенты все – моё богатство.

Я жизнь свою не торопил,  
Но как-то с Геллертом связался.  
Пускай министром я не был,  
А Орден наш - моё богатство.  
Я жизнь свою не торопил,  
Пускай министром я не был,  
А Орден наш – моё богатство.

Шепчу «спасибо» я годам  
И пью я зелье как лекарство.*  
А хоркрукс Тому не отдам,  
Ведь часть души - моё богатство.  
Шепчу «спасибо» я годам,  
А хоркрукс Тому не отдам:  
Ведь часть души – моё богатство.

Но скоро скажет мне рука:  
«Твоя звезда, увы, погасла...»  
Хоть жизнь была и не легка,  
А всё равно - моё богатство.  
Когда-нибудь, наверняка...  
Гробница белая близка...  
И там года – моё богатство.

1.07.2010

* Имеется в виду зелье, которое Северус Снэйп готовил Альбусу после того, как увидел почерневшую руку директора и захотел приостановить разрушение организма.


	3. Chapter 3

Истинный гриффиндорец (2 и 4 четверостишие по песне «А он мне нравится...»)

Вначале Невилл вёл себя как Мэри.*  
Пред ним враги все закрывали двери  
И говорили: «Хаффлпаффец ты,  
А смелость - это лишь твои мечты».

А мне всё это ужасно не нравится.  
Ну почему у меня смелости-то нет?  
Быть может мальчику кто-нибудь даст совет?  
Да, знаю, granny,** даст мне на вопрос ответ.

Потом он хоркрукс Реддла уничтожил,  
Но подвиги свои не подытожил.  
Затем он цапень на врагов бросал,  
Который попрочнее, чем металл.

И нам всё это, конечно же, нравится.  
Он - не Макгрегор, он в огне смог устоять.  
Теперь - профессор, ведёт Травологию.  
Ведь свой предмет он знает лучше, чем на пять.

15.07.2010

* Мэри - Mary Macgregor (Мэри Макгрегор) - героиня книги «The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie» (1961) («Расцвет мисс Джин Броди», неправильный перевод «Мисс Джин Броди в расцвете лет») шотландской писательницы Мюриэл Сары Спарк (Muriel Sarah Spark 1.02.1918 - 13.04.2006)  
«Мэри Макгрегор, неуклюжее существо - два глаза, нос и рот, снежная баба, да и только, впоследствии прославившаяся тем, что была дурёхой и всегдашним козлом отпущения, а в двадцать три года погибла в горящем отеле» (конец первой главы).  
Говоря по правде, РОЛИНГ СПИСАЛА НЕВИЛЛА С МЭРИ. НО, В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ МЭРИ, Невилл не погиб, когда Реддл одел на него распределяющую шляпу, а потом поджёг её.  
Мэри Макгрегор по характеру ХАФФЛПАФФЕЦ, а Невилл - ГРИФФИНДОРЕЦ. Вот в этом и есть разница этих персонажей.  
КНИГА («Мисс Джин Броди в расцвете лет») есть в Интернете!  
** Granny (англ.) - бабуля, сокр. от «бабушка». Имеется в виду Августа Лонгботтом.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin's pants (Битва за Хогвартс).  
(по песне «Старый клён» из к/ф «Девчата»)  
Последние 3 строки каждого куплета повторяются дважды.

Merlin's pants, Merlin's pants*,  
Скоро битва будет здесь.  
И не раз кальсоны Мерлина мы вспомним.  
Волдеморт – тёмный маг,  
Ненавидим мы его  
Так, как только можно в жизни ненавидеть.

Пятилап, Пятилап  
Волдеморта съешь скорей  
И его всех Пожирателей в придачу.**  
Волдеморт хуже всех,  
Это - Гитлер воплоти.  
Ну, а Гринделвалд, конечно, Муссолини.

19.06.2010

* Merlin's pants – Мерлиновы кальсоны (ругательство)

** Пятилап является очень опасным плотоядным животным, предпочитающим в качестве жертвы человека («Фантастические животные и где их искать»).


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри Сириусу (по песне «Нежность»).

В зеркале не вижу облик твой...  
Как мне с Дурсли лета два прожить?  
Также битва Тьмы и Света есть,  
Также Хогвартс всё ещё стоит...  
Только пусто на земле одному без тебя  
А ты... где-то там и тебя  
Отдел Тайн укрывает от нас.

Также пусто было на земле  
И когда погибли мать с отцом,  
Также Хогвартс всё ещё стоял,  
Но в тот день я знаменитым стал.  
Тёмный маг ведь исчез.  
Но сейчас снова жив  
И его победить должен я.

Но не знал я даже раньше сам,  
Что, волшебники, известно вам -  
Я – герой и знаменитость я,  
Отец крёстный даже есть  
У меня. И его потерял я сейчас.  
Потерял... И его  
Никто в жизни уже не заменит.

Ты не хочешь привиденьем быть...  
Мне об этом Николас сказал.  
Также призраки летят вокруг  
Только нету среди них тебя.  
Я надежду увидеть тебя  
Потерял... И теперь  
Нет родного никого вокруг.

Трудно, Сириус нам без тебя...  
Если можешь, прилетай с небес... *

* Имеется в виду звезда Сириус

26.06.2010


	6. Chapter 6

По песне «Голубой вагон» из м/ф «**Шапокляк**»

Маглов мир уже остался позади,  
Перешли волшебный мы барьер.  
И хотя каникул нам немного жаль,  
Лучшее, конечно впереди.

Магией, магией дальний путь стелется  
И упирается прямо в Хогвартс он.  
Каждому, каждому даже не верится  
То, что дементоров вдруг увидит он.

Очень-очень сильно испугались все.  
Что это такое, почему?  
Лишь профессор Люпин ужас весь прогнал -  
Своего Патронуса создал.

Магией, магией дальний путь стелется  
И упирается прямо в Хогвартс он.  
Каждому, каждому лучшее верится -  
Будет он в Хогвартсе сильно защищён.

«Больше уж дементоров не будет здесь», -  
Думал наш профессор про себя.  
Ищут они Сириуса в поезде.  
Это хуже всех, конечно, весть.

Магией, магией дальний путь стелется  
И упирается прямо в Хогвартс он.  
Каждому, каждому лучшее верится -  
Будет он в Хогвартсе сильно защищён.

Ненавидит Дамблдор дементоров.  
Каждый вскоре эту весть узнал.  
То, что дальновидность у директора  
Никто в зале и не распознал.

Раньше дементоры были на острове.  
Ну, а теперь они в Хогвартсе ещё.  
Вскоре их Дамблдор отослал в Азкабан.  
Хоть официально Блэк был и не прощён.

Магией, магией дальний путь стелется  
И упирается прямо в Хогвартс он.  
Каждому, каждому лучшее верится -  
Будет он в Хогвартсе сильно защищён. 


	7. Chapter 7

Левикорпус – Либеракорпус

По песне «Песня про медведей» из к/ф «Кавказская пленница»

Я скажу: «Левикорпус» - в воздухе враг висит.  
И это пыл твой точно, Малфой, охладит.  
Гнев мне не страшен Снэйпа и отработки – что.  
Поставил тебя на место, мерзкий змей зато.

Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля,  
Где-то далеко земля.

Чтоб тебя, Гарри Поттер, чтоб тебя, мерзкий, чтоб.  
Тоже мне, знаменитость. Знаменит твой лоб.  
Я тебя ненавижу, я тебя подловлю,  
Я тебя, Гарри Поттер... Дьявола молю.

Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля,  
Будет далеко земля.

«Мне наплевать на всё уж» - только что я сказал.  
Каждый про Левикорпус, думаю, узнал.  
Знаешь, поганый Малфой, совесть велит сказать.  
Либеракорпус, Малфой, можешь полетать.

Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля,  
Миг – и вот уже земля.

9.11.2010


	8. Chapter 8

Отзывы (comments, reviews)

(по песне «Разговор со счастьем» из к/ф «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию».)

Отзыв мне написал кто-то на фан-фикшен.  
Неужель это – мне? В счастье я не верю.  
Я писала свой фик месяц уж, наверно.  
А чего я ждала? Отзывов? Да, верно.

Начинаю отзыв читать и на ус, конечно, мотать.  
«Драко Малфой очень плохой – у Джо Ролинг точно такой.  
Гарри Поттер – это герой, у тебя он точно такой.  
Но два снитча* ставлю тебе». Да, не больше ставлю себе.

Знаю я, что писать лучше бы мне надо.  
Чтобы фиков «на два» не была плеяда.  
Чтобы фик на один как-нибудь не вышел.  
Чтобы фики мои оценили выше.

Новый фик - и отзыв опять: «Так бы всем мигеру** писать.  
Не могу закончить читать - сиквел срочно прошу писать».

И в ответ я пишу: «Отзывам спасибо.  
Скоро будет здесь фик, точно будет, либо...  
Выложу я стихи с пэйрингом мигера,  
Потому что сама я частично Гера». 

* Имеются в виду оценки на Хогвартснете.

** Мигера (Mihera) - Minerva/Hermione

19.12.2010


	9. Chapter 9

Хогвартс (по песне «Аврора») Каждые последние 2 строки повторяются 2 раза.

Время проходит, в лету уходит.  
Хогвартс шотландский самый родной.  
Что тебе снится, лучшая школа?  
Тьмы ведь давно уже нет над тобой?

Может быть, битвы с Волан-де-Мортом,  
Вспышки Авад ты видишь вдали.  
Или, как прежде, стражи эскортом -  
Так охраняют тебя патрули.

Битву большую выиграть сложно.  
Но это сделать все мы смогли.  
Что тебе снится, Хогвартс?  
Возможно, вспышки заклятий ты видишь внутри.


End file.
